


Crayons

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: (remember the journal? yeah it's for what Hardison did for that), Fluff, Gen, No crayons were harmed in the making of this fic, Swearing, vague references to questionable body fluids, why is there so much swearing in this one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Eliot needs /what/ for stealing the International Space Station?





	Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Crayons
> 
> I mean, it was this, or people being killed with crayons, which is what I'm down for now, but wasn't when I was writing this.
> 
> (Aka: clubs can suck, and I've got a midterm tomorrow that I've only partially studied for -- in part due to the damn club)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, I'm not making designs on Crayola, and I really have no idea what the heck Eliot is making but I'm sure it's something to behold

* * *

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, Hardison, I’m serious.”

“What unholy concoction are you making that needs a 100 pack of Crayola crayons for?  And why do you need Crayola – are they doing something hinky with their wax or somethin’?”

“Damnit, Hardison!  I didn’t ask you about the damn journal, but you’re goin’ ta ask me about the _crayons_?”

“Man, I put blood, sweat, tears, and unmentionable body fluids into that damn journal, of course I’m going to ask you about the crayons!  Crayons have nothing to do with the damn International Space Station!”

“Whatever, I’ll get the damn crayons myself,” Eliot growled, stomping out of the office.

“And don’t touch anything, ya hear!” echoed back through the hallway, causing Hardison to jump away from the set up on one of the work benches with his hand still poised to poke a tube.

* * *

And that's a wrap for today.  I'm going to go and try to study and not punch something out of frustration.  Or scream into my pillow.  I don't think my roommate would like that.

Ugh, I'll find something for stress relief.

As always, kudos, comments, and concrit are welcome!  Poke me on tumblr, I'm fins-illusion.

~Fins


End file.
